


Time Zones

by 4ce_in_sp4ce



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, engaged arthur/eames, this is literally just 856 words of self-indulgent fluff, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce_in_sp4ce/pseuds/4ce_in_sp4ce
Summary: Video calls aren't ideal and time zones are annoying, but it's better than nothing
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Time Zones

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [dream-husbands' very cute art](https://dream-husbands.tumblr.com/post/628145141847326720/arthur-x-eames-dream-boyfriends-aka-dream)

Eames glanced at the time at the time as he sat down on the park bench, sighing. It'd taken him longer than he'd expected to finish working for the day; this team was decent but inexperienced, and he'd found himself being sought out for advice far more than he'd anticipated. He supposed that wasn't a bad thing, at least the other members recognized they weren't as experienced and weren't proceeding as if they were, but it'd unfortunately kept him in the workshop long past when he'd hoped to be out by. 

His finger hovered over the call button indecisively. It was almost 8pm for him, which meant it'd be nearly 3am in Paris. That was late, even for Arthur. He frowned, weighing his options. Maybe he should just hold off. He could call later this evening when it was a more reasonable hour over there, or maybe even just wait until tomorrow; now that he knew what this team was like he could better plan his work day and organize things so that he finished up a bit earlier. He’d promised he’d call this evening though. And, it was a little selfish of him, but he missed Arthur. He doubted Arthur would even answer if he called now, he was probably already asleep, but the slim chance that he would was enough to push him over into a decision.

Arthur answered on the third ring. It took the video a second to come into focus and the image was dark, but Eames could make out Arthur lying in bed, pillow partially obscuring his face. He smiled apologetically. “Hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No it’s fine, I was still up. How was your day?”

“Eh, fine.” Eames shrugged. “Ended up working a lot longer than I’d planned. The team had a lot of questions, so I kept getting sidetracked.”

“How are they?”

“Green, but eager. The job’ll go fine, it’ll just take more prep than it does with you guys.” He shrugged again. “How’re things on your side of the ocean?”

“Hm, they’re fine. Quiet.” Arthur grinned. “For some reason things always seem to be less chaotic when you’re not here. I can’t imagine why.”

“Me neither. It’s a complete mystery." Eames grinned back. "I’m sure you’re loving the peace and quiet.”

“It’s certainly a change of pace. I wouldn’t mind a little more noise though.” Arthur’s expression softened. “It’ll be nice to have you back when the job’s done.”

“Already?” Eames laughed. “I’ve barely been gone a week. I figured you’d be thrilled to have me out of the apartment for a bit.”

“Hey, I’m allowed to miss my fiancé, even if you _are_ loud.”

Eames’ breath caught in his throat slightly. Even after nearly 6 months it still caught him off guard every time Arthur called him that, happiness and disbelief spreading in his chest each time he heard it. He couldn’t even imagine how wonderful it would feel when Arthur was able to call him his husband. He could feel himself blushing slightly as he grinned. “Yeah, I guess you are.” 

Arthur shifted, pillow no longer obscuring his face. “Any plans for this evening?”

“Nothing in particular. I’ll grab dinner somewhere and maybe walk for a bit, but honestly I’ll probably turn in pretty early tonight.” Eames sighed dramatically. “I think you’re starting to rub off on me.”

“The implication that I go to be early is both insulting and just plain untrue. Especially since I’m currently talking to you at 3am.”

“Oh, I wasn’t implying you go to bed early, I was implying you’re boring.” He laughed as Arthur flipped him off. “You _do_ look pretty tired though.”

“I’m fine, it’s barely even late for-” A yawn cut Arthur off part way through his sentence, and he smiled somewhat sheepishly after. “Okay, I might be a _little_ tired.”

“Arthur, you look like you’re about ready to fall asleep on me at any moment. Honestly, I’m surprised you’re still awake. Even you’re usually in bed by now.”

Arthur reached out and touched the screen gently. “I didn’t want to miss your call.”

Eames smiled softly. For as brusque and aloof as he could be sometimes, Arthur was far softer than he let on. It was one of Eames’ favourite things about him. “Get some sleep, darling. I’ll call you again tomorrow at a more normal time.” He touched his own phone screen, careful not to accidentally end the call. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Arthur pulled the comforter up around his shoulders, and Eames knew he’d be asleep within minutes of hanging up. “Be safe.”

“You know I will.” Arthur gave him one last tired smile before hanging up and Eames looked out across the park, sighing. He was already looking forward to this job being done so that he could be back home. Back with his fiancé. Eames smiled, the thought filling him with warmth like it always did. The word itself would change soon- not soon enough for Eames, but soon- but he knew the warmth associated with it wouldn’t. _Fiancé. Husband._ Eames’ smile grew. Yeah, that warmth would stay.


End file.
